Troubled Nights & Sweet Dreams
by The Original Frizzi
Summary: Kit's watch leads to revelations aplenty... some more uncomfortable than others. A little one-shot blip from my Choices-verse that just wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy!


_A/N: Oh, the things that a mind can create... xD Especially when bored and letting off some steam! Many thanks to all who've favorited and followed, and to the lovely ladies over at the DA FF Facebook page! This goes to you five!_

_Bioware owns all, and as always, enjoy!_

* * *

Night had fallen over the camp. A lone fire in the center blazed, outlining the two relaxed forms before it. Though Wolf, her Mabari, didn't leave much of a shadow to stretch behind his sleeping form, Kit's nearly met Anders' tent flap as it opened, spotting her silhouette. Growing ever more efficient with her daggers as well as her decisions, she made a strong leader out of the three Wardens in the group. It had been days since he was recruited into the party, by one of those decisions of hers, yet her forced aloof nature was wearing on him. He did suppose some of it could be his fault, the spirit healer in him seeing scars that no one else could. If Anders was going to remain here, however, something was going to have to change about this strain.

Wolf's muffled woofing covered his first steps, but the snap of a twig underfoot alerted Kit to his approach. She subtly shifted to make room without disturbing her hound, and Anders silently joined her. He stared into the flames for a while, waiting to see if she'd say something first. A side glance determined she was more focused on cleaning the blade in her lap. _Sod waiting..._ "Kit, can we talk?"

"About what?" she coolly replied.

"Back at the Circle, when I brought up your-"

"I don't want to talk about that."

"I do," Anders insisted. "If it was wrong of me to say, then I apologize. You do have to realize, though..." Trailing off until gaining her full attention, he then pointed to himself in emphasis. "At the end of the day, I'm a healer. It's what I do."

Finally setting her blade to the side, she replied, "I understand that. It was just a sore subject." After taking a deep breath, she added, "A very sore subject."

Anders could relate to her on that one, definitely. "It doesn't hurt to let people know what is and isn't a 'sore subject', even if you don't explain the reason behind it."

"It would just be better if I didn't have to explain anything about myself at all," Kit huffed, throwing exasperated hands in the air. "Just let me say something, and have everyone follow without a complaint or question."

"Don't be ridiculous," Anders retorted. "You're a great leader, a trustworthy person, and you haven't let people down thus far from what I can see. But blind faith can only take most people so far. If you didn't have such thick walls up, I'm sure you'd find how much easier it'd be for us to follow you." He turned to face her fully, continuing even as her gaze returned to her lap. "What happened in your past was horrible, I get it. Ostagar was even worse, I understand that too. But I can't be the only one who does, and I won't be the one to tell the rest of the camp if something upsets or angers you for those very secret reasons."

"So, you told everyone you could at the Circle how the Templars treat you?" Kit challenged.

"I didn't have to; it wasn't exactly a secret." As Kit returned to her blade, Anders said, "Yet we all understood why a mage wasn't exactly feeling like themselves more times than not."

"What are you saying? That I should wake everyone up and just tell them everything?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "No. What I'm suggesting is to not hold everyone at arms' length. Alistair and Solona are Wardens, but the rest of us that you recruited must have been done so for a reason." With a wrinkle of his nose, he added, "I'm sure that when you trust us as much as you trust your smelly dog, you can tell us whatever you want."

"I'm almost positive that saying whatever I want could either offend you or scare you away. I will also have you know that Wolf can do his job without the need to smell like a field of flowers."

Anders studied her a long time before remarking aloud. "Don't you ever smile?"

A brow arched as Kit looked back to the mage. "Every day. Because being one of the three people that not only has a bounty on our heads, but also being the only truly qualified people to battle darkspawn, is such a joyous thing. My heart is truly aglow."

"By the Void," he cursed. "I'm half-tempted to tickle you just to see what would happen."

"You're forgetting the rather sharp and pointy object in my hand," she snarked, returning to her work once again.

He shook his head, letting silence fall between them again... that is, until Wolf's muffled barking caught both of their attention. Being a cat person himself didn't give him the same adoration to the breed as it did for the female Wardens, but something could always be said about sleeping dogs. He then remembered what it was about the Mabari's that made them special to their owners. "You can understand him, can't you?"

"I can," Kit replied, giving Wolf a last look before sheathing her dagger.

"That's useful," he commented, thinking back on all the times he'd give anything to tell what was going on in Mr. Wiggums' head.

"Sometimes," she corrected.

"Only sometimes?"

"When they all get together and talk about every smell they encountered that day... it can be a headache."

"Oh, so it's not just yours you can understand?"

Biting her lower lip while she sorted her thoughts together, and giving a curious look to the newest set of sleeping sounds, Kit explained. "I can understand them, basically. If I was to give Solona's Arwen a brief order, he'd understand as well and follow out of necessity. But with Wolf and I... I'd say the connection is deeper than the basics the other dogs have. I do feel a bit awful when I say I'd like to turn it off at times."

"Even if he needs you for something?" Anders protested.

"No, those times are necessary. But I really don't need to hear him sleep-talking about apples," Kit protested.

"... Apples."

Wolf whined low, and Kit translated, "'Juicy apple'..."

With a half shrug, Anders suggested, "Maybe he's hungry?"

"I guess so." Any further thought was interrupted by more soft barks, met with a rather shocked stare from Kit. Sounding disturbed, she said, "This would be a fantastic time to turn it off..."

"What did he say?"

"I... Well, he's talking about a rather frisky female dog..."

"Named- oh, Andraste's flaming knickers," Anders replied, starting to helplessly laugh. It was quickly silenced with a stern glare from Kit, but couldn't help but start again as Wolf's feet kicked. "He's on the hunt for some juicy Apple now-"

"Will you stop!" Kit hissed a protest. As Anders could only cover his mouth to smother the louder chuckles, she shook her head and said, "Help me wake him up."

"Oh no, I'm not getting in between a dog and his wet dream."

"He is not..." she started, falling silent amidst Wolf's sleep-threat to 'catch that quick tail of Apple's'. It must have translated across her face, since Anders started laughing harder. A sharp rap against Wolf's flank startled him awake, blinking quickly once he froze, risen halfway up to a stand.

_"Was I... talking in my sleep?"_ he asked Kit. Her nod and shocked expression, paired with the Man who Smelled Like Minty-Metal's reaction, made him finish rising. _"I'm going to bed with the Man who Smells Like Cheese,"_ he quickly pouted, making a beeline for Alistair's tent with his tail between his legs.

"Wait, Wolf," Kit started to call him back to no avail. The tent flap was nosed back into place quickly, giving Kit the freedom to push Ander's shoulder. "Why'd you have to laugh at him like that?"

"Because I'll never think of fruit the same way again," he finally replied, gasping for air.

With a groan, she covered her embarrassed face with her hands, soon to be followed by her own soft chuckles.

"I think I can see the appeal of having a Mabari of my own-"

"Go to bed," Kit firmly interrupted, finally showing her wide grin.

"No can do. We just scared off your watch buddy..."

Rolling her eyes, she rested her head in her palm as she gave in. "Fine... just don't fall asleep on me."

Anders smirked at her as he replied. "Yes, ma'am."


End file.
